Dream High
by Saita Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: Nasib yang sama yang dimiliki oleh ketiga anak itu, mungkin itulah yang membuat Tsunade menjadikan mereka satu kelompok. Ia mempunyai harapan, agar mereka mampu memahami satu sama lain. Mampu merasakan penderitaan satu sama lain. Mampu menguatkan satu sama lain. Dan menjadi kuat bersama-sama./Semi Canon/Mind to review?/Arigatou...
1. Chapter 1

_" Dream High "_

_By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku_

Disclaimer : Naruto-nya - Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku slight Naruto, Kakashi, Ino

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance

Rate : Teen

Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, cerita semau mood, dll..

Don't Like Don't Read

***Happy Reading***

Chapter 1

_Summary : Sebuah pengkhianatan membuat " Dia " bertekad keras untuk __membuktikan dirinya._

_Sebuah takdir membuat " Dia " dijauhi __dan bertekad membuktikan keberadaannya._

_Sebuah dendam membuat " Dia " tergelincir dalam kegelapan dan __selalu mencari kekuatan lebih dengan cara apapun._

_Sebuah tanggung jawab besar di pegang " Olehnya " ._

Di tengah musim semi yang indah, terlihat dua orang gadis tengah berbincang sambil berlalu menuju sekolah akademi ninja di sebuah desa bernama Konoha. Gadis berambut softpink dengan mata emerald hijau itu adalah Sakura. Dan gadis berambut pirang dengan mata aquamarine itu bernama Ino. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

.

.

"Ino, bukankah kau ingin sekali masuk ke ANA (Akademi Ninja Akatsuki) ? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan masuk ANK (Akademi Ninja Konoha) ? Aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu kau pasti diterima di ANA."

"Aku tau Sakura. Tapi bukankah kau bilang ingin selalu bersamaku? Bersama kita akan mewujudkan impian kita."

"Ino," Sakura menatap Ino sendu. "Demi aku..." ucapnya terhenti karena merasa terharu.

"Aku memang lebih percaya diri bila bersama Ino, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi pengahalangmu Ino. Kau sangat memimpikan saat ini tiba kan? Untuk bisa masuk sekolah akademi ninja Akatsuki, bukankah kau selalu berlatih keras mengembangkan kemampuan klan yang kau punya? Hanya karena aku, kumohon jangan buang impianmu Ino," ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kau itu bicara apa Sakura, aku tidak mengorbankan apapun demi siapapun, bahkan bukan untukmu. Aku melakukannya karena aku memang ingin masuk ANK. Aku sudah tidak berminat lagi dengan ANA. Jadi, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu," Ino tersenyum dan berjalan mendahului sakura yang tengah terpana. Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung sahabatnya yang telah jauh di depannya.

'Ino, terima kasih, karena selalu berada di sisiku,' ucapnya dalam hati. Ia pun menyeka air mata yang sudah tampak di sudut matanya dan berlari menyamai langkahnya dengan Ino.

.

.

Sakura sedang duduk sambil melamun di bangku taman dekat Akademi Ninja Konoha. Masih terekam jelas di memorinya pengkhianatan yang Ino lakukan padanya.

'Kenapa Ino? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku ? Aku mempercayaimu sepenuh hati tapi kau bahkan tak memandang persahabatan kita selama ini,' batinnya terus merutuk.

.

.

.

Flashback on

Di ruang penerimaan murid akademi ninja satu jam yang lalu, Ino memutuskan untuk lulus sendiri. Tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Dalam pertarungan duel untuk menguji kelayakan seseorang bisa diterima atau tidak, Ino membantainya habis-habisan. Sakura dibuat sangat kewalahan olehnya. Sakura akui kemampuan Ino memang jauh di atasnya. Karena dia memang keturunan dari salah satu klan berkemampuan khusus. Sedangkan Sakura, dia hanya kunoichi biasa dan dari klan biasa. Tapi seharusnya kau tidak perlu berkata manis jika akhirnya kau membuatnya jatuh tergelincir ke jurang. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruang audisi, Sakura langsung menghampiri Ino.

"Ino, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" teriaknya pada Ino yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya.

"Bukankah sebelumnya kau mengatakan padaku, kalau kau akan mengendalikan kemampuanmu dan mensejajarkan dengan kemampuanku. Agar kita bisa masuk bersama di akademi ini. Tapi, kenapa kau malah membuatku menjadi sangat tidak layak untuk berada disini? Seolah aku tak bisa melakukan apapun?" ucap Sakura lirih.

Ino pun berpaling dan tersenyum remeh ke arah Sakura, kemudian dia berkata, " aku hanya tak ingin satu sekolah dengan orang yang menyusahkan sepertimu."

Sakura terlihat syok dengan perkataan Ino, orang yang telah dia anggap sahabatnya itu. Matanya membulat sempurna, dan bulir-bulir air mata langsung menghujani pipi mulusnya.

Tak sampai di situ. Melihat Sakura yang diam mematung tanpa sepatah katapun, Ino langsung menghujaminya lagi dengan kata-kata yang membuat dada Sakura sesak.

"Sakura, sampai kapan kau mau terus membuntutiku? Tau kah kau, aku sangat tidak suka kau terus mengekor di belakangku. Kau hanya gadis lemah yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, terlebih setelah orang tuamu meninggal. Setiap kali kau di nakali, kau selalu menangis dan mencariku. Memang kau pikir aku ini apa, SAKURA? Aku bukan pengawalmu yang harus selalu menjagamu kan? Asal kau tau saja, berada di dekatmu sudah sangat merepotkan bagiku. Aku jadi di jauhi oleh teman-temanku karena selalu bersamamu. Aku ingin kehidupan sempurnaku kembali. Tanpa harus melihatmu lagi. Dan kurasa gadis sepertiku, tidak pantas berteman dengan gadis lemah dan manja sepertimu. Persahabatan kita cukup sampai disini." Setelah ucapannya yang panjang lebar itu, Ino pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura jatuh terduduk lemas, tanpa sepatah katapun. Kata-kata Ino barusan, benar-benar telah menusuk hatinya. Selama ini Ino selalu di anggap pahlawan oleh Sakura, tapi hari ini, Ino tak lebih hanya seorang pengkhianat yang telah mengotori persahabatannya. Perasaannya pada Ino sangat tulus. Sangat tulus menyayangi Ino sebagai sahabat. Tak pernah ia berpikir sedikitpun, menganggap Ino sebagai pengawal yang harus terus menjaganya. Dia tak menyangka kalau selama ini, ia hanya menjadi beban bagi Ino.

Flashback off

"Ino...ino...kenapa...kenapa Ino?" ia terus bergumam lirih diiringi air mata yang masih setia menghujani pipinya.

Pikirannya pun kini melintas pada para juri di ruang audisi tadi. Para juri sekolah itupun rasanya sangat tidak bersikap adil padanya. Mereka hanya tidak ingin direpotkan dengan kunoichi biasa seperti dia. Mungkin menurut mereka akan sia-sia mengajari orang seperti dia. Itulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan gadis bersurai pink itu.

Pikirannya sedang sangat berkecamuk saat ini. Sehingga otaknya pun dipenuhi oleh pemikiran-pemikirannya sendiri. Tentu saja hanya pemikiran negatif yang ada saat ini.

Ia hanya ingin menjadi ninja. Apakah salah impiannya? Ia hanya ingin melindungi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia tak ingin kejadian masa lalu itu terulang kembali. Ia ingat saat itu, saat perang dunia Shinobi berlangsung, kedua orang tuanya ikut terbunuh. Dan dia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

.

.

.

Pikirannya kembali merekam masa-masa yang ia lewati bersama Ino dan yang tak mungkin bisa terhapuskan. Setelah pengkhianatan yang Ino lakukanpun, ia tak mau menyalahkan Ino yang egois. Ia bertekad akan melampaui Ino dan membuat Ino melihatnya.

Tanpa disadari seseorang sudah berada di belakangnya. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Sakura dan berkata, " Kau, Haruno Sakura?"

_TBC_

* * *

Note : Riview, saran dan kritik akan sangat diperlukan untuk membantu saya agar semangat untuk melanjutkan menulis fic ini. Saya tau fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Saya masih sangat baru dalam dunia tulis-menulis seperti ini. Jika berkenan meninggalkan review, merupakan suatu penghargaan tersendiri bagi saya.

Terakhir, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fic abal ini, terima kasih jika bersedia meninggalkan review, dan terima kasih juga bagi para silent reader.

With love,

Saita


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto-nya - Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku slight Naruto, Kakashi, Ino

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, cerita semau mood, dll

* * *

**_" Dream High "_**

**_By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku_**

* * *

Don't Like, Don't Read

***Happy Reading***

Chapter 2

"Kau, Haruno Sakura?" tanya pria berambut perak dan bermasker. Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake, mantan ANBU elit Konoha.

"I..iya," sakura tersentak dari lamunannya dan langsung menoleh kebelakang.

Kemudian Kakashi berpindah posisi dan kini sudah ada di depan Sakura. Masih dengan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir, Sakura menatap bingung sosok yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya itu. Kemudian dengan punggung tangannya, ia berusaha menyeka air matanya.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Sakura polos. Meskipun Sakura tau, bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini adalah seorang Jounin Konoha, dilihat dari pakaiannya, tapi ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat sosok ini sebelumnya.

"Aku Kakashi Hatake," ucap Kakashi dengan senyuman di balik maskernya.

"Aku kesini ingin memberikan ini," Kakashi menyodorkan selembar kertas pada Sakura.

Sakura pun mengambil kertas yang disodorkan oleh Kakashi. Tak lama kemudian raut wajahnya berubah bingung setelah melihat kertas yang diberikan Kakashi.

"Apa ini Tuan? Apa maksudnya kertas ini ?" tanya Sakura bingung, karena ia mendapatkan formulir pendaftaran Akademi Ninja Konoha.

"Kau akan masuk akademi setelah mengisi formulir itu," jelas Kakashi.

"Tapi, aku sudah gagal audisi tadi," ucap Sakura lirih. Wajahnya kembali berubah sendu. Ia tundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan raut kesedihan yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya.

Kakashi memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Ya, aku tau kau gagal dalam audisi tadi. Tapi Tsunade-sama, memberikan kesempatan padamu. Dia melihat potensi yang cukup besar dalam dirimu. Maka dari itu, aku di perintah untuk memberikan formulir jalur khusus ini untukmu. Dan jika kau menyetujui untuk masuk akademi, aku akan jadi Jounin pembimbingmu di akademi nanti." Kakashi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Tapi, aku tak bisa apa-apa. Aku ini bukan keturunan ninja. Aku pasti hanya akan menyusahkanmu nanti," ucap Sakura lirih.

Meskipun tadi ia sangat menggebu-gebu ingin masuk akademi, entah kenapa sekarang ia jadi ragu. Kata-kata Ino masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Cukup lama Sakura terdiam dan masih menimbang-nimbang keputusan apa yang harus dia ambil, tiba-tiba Kakashi berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Di sentuhnya pucuk kepala gadis berhelai merah muda itu. Sakura kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kakashi yang telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Kemudian tangan Kakashi beralih memegang bahu Sakura dan dengan lembut ia berkata,"Kau tenang saja Sakura, aku tidak akan merasa repot ataupun merasa disusahkan olehmu. Aku akan menjadikanmu ninja yang hebat. Jadi, pikirkan lagi keputusanmu. Akan kutunggu jawabannya besok di tempat ini."

Kemudian ia merunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, dan ia berbisik, "Ingat, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali."

'Poooooffff'. Setelah itu Kakashi menghilang dalam kepulan asap meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melamun memikirkan keputusan apa yang akan dia ambil.

Pertempuran batin terjadi dalam jiwa Sakura.

'Ayolah Sakura, ini kesempatan emas. Bukankah kau tadi bersemangat sekali ingin melampaui Ino? Bagaimana kau akan melampaui Ino jika tidak masuk akademi,' kata inner baik Sakura.

'Lupakan saja Sakura. Kau tidak akan mampu. Kau ingat kan yang dikatakan Ino? Nanti kau hanya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan oleh murid lainnya. Dan hanya menyusahkan guru lainnya,' kata inner jahat Sakura.

'Kau tidak akan tau hasilnya jika tidak mencobanya Sakura,' kata inner baiknya lagi.

'Huuuuuuuuuffftttttt,' Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Dan akhirnya pertengkaran batin pun berhenti. Kemudian Sakura menatap langit dan memejamkan matanya. Tak lama, ia kembali membuka emeraldnya, kemudian berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Sakura merasa lelah dan ia putuskan untuk pulang. Ia akan memikirkan keputusannya nanti, setelah tiba di rumah

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha

'Poooooofffff,' tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang asyik menikmati ocha. Dengan santainya ia duduk bersebrangan dengan Sasuke yang sedikit tampak terkejut karena ulahnya. Dia sandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang ia duduki, sambil tangannya melipat ke dada.

Sasuke yang kaget, dengan refleks berdiri dan kemudian ia berkata,"Siapa kau, beraninya memasuki rumahku tanpa ijin?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

Dia tadi memang sempat kaget, tapi dengan cepat ia dapat mengendalikan wajah keterkejutannya, dan kembali memasang tampang stoic andalannya. Onyxnya berkilat tajam.

"Dingin sekali sambutanmu Uchiha. Aku Kakashi Hatake. Aku ini Jounin pembimbingmu di akademi nanti," ucap Kakashi dengan mata bosannya.

"Tch," Sasuke mendecih. "Memangnya siapa yang akan masuk akademi rendahan itu? Aku tidak sudi masuk akademi rendahan itu," ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mencapai tujuanmu?" pancing Kakashi.

"Kau tidak akan menjadi kuat kalau hanya berlatih sendiri," ucapnya lagi.

"Aku tau selama ini kau berlatih sendiri untuk melampaui kakakmu Itachi. Bukankah kau bertekad melampauinya sejak kejadian berdarah klan Uchiha?" lanjut Kakashi panjang lebar.

Sebelumnya Kakashi memang sudah menyelidiki Sasuke. Kurang lebih sudah sebulan dia memantau Sasuke. Bukan hanya Sasuke saja, tapi juga Naruto dan Sakura sudah ia awasi sejak belakangan ini. Dia juga sudah mencari tahu latar belakang mereka. Maka dari itu, ia cukup tau banyak tentang anak-anak yang akan menjadi calon muridnya. Tentu saja, semua tak lepas dari perintah Tsunade-sama sang Godaime Kage.

"Aku bisa mencari kekuatan dengan jalanku sendiri, tanpa harus pergi ke sekolah tidak berguna itu," bantah Sasuke.

"Hmmm,apa kau yakin?" Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya kau melampaui kakakmu, jika Sharinganmu saja sampai saat ini belum aktif. Dan siapa yang bisa mengajarimu, kalau kau tidak pergi ke akademi? Apa kau pikir bisa meningkatkan kekuatanmu jika kau keluar desa? Yang ada kau malah akan di anggap ninja pelarian karena meninggalkan desa. Kemudian, apa kau yakin orang di luar desa akan ada yang bersedia mengajari dan memberimu ilmu? Yang ada kau hanya akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi mereka yang menginginkan mata Sharingan-mu." Kakashi terus saja melontarkan pertanyaan yang jawabannya pun ia berikan.

Sasuke tampak berpikr. 'Siapa dia sebenarnya?' batin Sasuke. 'Kenapa dia bisa tau banyak tentangku? Dan yang dia katakan memang benar," batinnya terus bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi...?" pertanyaan Kakashi nampak menggantung.

"..." hening. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha.

"Yah, tampaknya kau perlu berpikir," ucap Kakashi kemudian, karena tak juga mendapat respon.

Kemudian ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sakunya. Kertas yang sama seperti yang tadi ia berikan pada Sakura. Kertas formulir pendaftaran jalur khusus Akademi Konoha. Kakashi meletakkan kertas itu di meja kemudian dia berkata, "Kalau kau berminat, isi formulir ini, dan temui aku di taman dekat Akademi Konoha, besok sore. Dan juga, kalau kau mau tau, sedikit banyak aku mempunyai informasi tentang kakakmu Itachi."

Seketika Sasuke tersentak, onyxnya berkilat lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, hanya dengan mendengar nama si sulung Uchiha Itachi. Dan tak lama pun Kakashi menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Sasuke kembali duduk di sofa, dan memandangi kertas yang tadi di letakkan oleh Kakashi di meja. Ia tampak berpikir.

'Biar bagaimanapun juga aku harus tumbuh kuat,' batinnya. 'Tapi aku hanya akan buang-buang waktu jika pergi ke sekolah tidak berguna itu. Kapan aku bisa kuat kalau hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan shinobi rendahan Konoha?' batinnya terus bergejolak, bingung menentukan keputusan apa yang akan dia ambil. Tapi kata-kata Kakashi sepenuhnya benar. Sasuke benar-benar bimbang saat ini, tentang keputusan apa yang harus dia ambil. Di sandarkan punggungnya di sofa, dan ia pejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk berpikir.

.

.

.

Kediaman Naruto

'Poooffftt,' Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Naruto yang sedang asyik menikmati ramen, membuat Naruto tersedak.

"Uhuk..uhuk...huk...uhuk...," dengan segera dia menyambar minuman yang sudah tersedia, dan langsung meneguknya, sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Siapa kau, beraninya mengganggu acara makanku," teriak Naruto yang telah berhenti tersedak, sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah muka Kakashi.

"Ah, gomennasai, aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang asyik makan," Kakashi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, dan tersenyum di balik maskernya tanpa merasa berdosa.

"Aku Kakashi Hatake, aku kesini untuk memberikan ini," ucap Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan kertas formulir pendaftaran dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto seraya mengambil kertas itu, nada bicaranya langsung normal seketika.

"Itu adalah formulir pendaftaran untuk masuk ke Akademi Konoha," kata Kakashi.

"Untuk apa kau memberikannya padaku," ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba nada bicaranya meredup.

"Tentu saja agar kau masuk akademi. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" sahut Kakashi.

"Mereka tidak akan menerimaku. Aku ini hanya di anggap monster oleh penduduk desa," ucap Naruto sedih.

"Maka dari itu kau harus berusaha agar mereka menerima dan memandangmu. Apa seperti ini sikap seseorang yang mempunyai cita-cita menjadi Hokage?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang ada di hadapannya ini tau, kalau ia ingin menjadi Hokage. Selama ini, impiannya itu hanyalah ia ucapkan di dalam hatinya. Dan ia mimpikan di dalam tidurnya.

Melihat naruto yang masih diam, Kakashi pun melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Jika kau berminat masuk akademi, temui aku besok sore di taman, dekat Akademi Konoha. Jangan lupa isi formulirnya." Seketika Kakashi pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung.

Naruto memandangi kertas di tangannya itu.

'Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin sekali pergi ke akademi, dengan begitu aku akan mempunyai teman. Tapi, apa mereka mau berteman denganku? Dengan anak yang di dalam tubuhnya tersegel monster sembilan ekor?' batinnya terus bertanya-tanya. Ia pun bingung harus bagaimana. Ia tampak berpikir keras, menimbang-nimbang keputusan apa yang akan dia ambil.

.

.

.

Kediaman Kakashi

Kakashi yang baru pulang dari kediaman Naruto, langsung merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang. Kemudian dengan tangan kanannya, dia mengambil bingkai foto yang terpajang di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia pandangi foto lama itu. Foto semasa ia masih menjadi Gennin dulu. Di dalam foto tampak dirinya dengan Rin dan Obito, teman seangkatan dan setimnya dulu. Juga gurunya, Namikaze Minato, sang Yodaime Kage yang harus meninggal dalam usia muda, demi menyelamatkan desa. "Doa kan aku," gumamnya lirih, sambil memandangi foto itu. Kemudian ia letakkan lagi bingkai foto itu pada tempatnya semula. Ia masih berpikir, keputusan apa yang akan di ambil oleh anak-anak itu, yakni Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Setidaknya ia telah berusaha meyakinkan mereka. Keputusan mereka terletak pada seberapa kuat tekad mereka untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas.

_TBC_

* * *

Naruto : Yeeeyyy,,,aku senang bermain di semi canon,,,akan lebih baik kalau canon.

Sakura : Aku juga ^-^

Sasuke : Hn

Author : Aku belum bisa bikin yang canon, semi saja masih berantakan -,-"

Aku kan masih newbie

Kakashi : Ganbatte Author.

Author : Arigatou Kakashi sensei #peluk kakashi sensei

Terima kasih bagi yang telah berkenan membaca fic ini, dan berkenan meninggalkan review. Jika tidak keberatan tinggalkan review lagi ya ^-^

Thanks special for Riya-Hime yang sudah berkenan meninggalkan review.

With Love,

Saita


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream High**

**By : Saita Hyuuga Sabaku**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku slight Naruto, Kakashi, Ino**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, gaje, typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, cerita semau mood, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****Happy Reading*****

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Dari arah jalan yang berbeda, terlihat 3 orang anak yang menuju satu tempat yang sama. Arah barat ada gadis berhelai _soft pink_ dengan iris _emerald_, yaitu Sakura. Dari arah timur pemuda bermata _onyx_ dengan helai _raven_ mencuat kebelakang, yaitu Sasuke. Dan dari arah utara pemuda dengan rambut kuning seperti duren dan _mata sapphire_, yaitu Naruto. Mereka akan bertemu di satu titik yang sama. Satu titik yang akan membawa mereka menuju impiannya.

Di bangku taman yang terletak dekat Akademi Ninja Konoha, terlihat pria bermasker dengan helaian putih perak melawan gravitasi sedang duduk menunggu, sambil membaca buku kesayangannya _Icha-Icha Paradise_. Saat dirasa, orang yang sedang ditunggu akan segera datang, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca.

"Sedikit lagi mereka datang," gumamnya entah pada siapa. Ia berhenti dari aktivitasnya membaca buku kemudian memasukkan bukunya ke dalam kantung serbaguna yang terletak di bagian belakang celananya.

Tidak lama kemudian, muncullah 3 sosok yang dari tadi ditunggu oleh Kakashi. Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto kini sudah ada di hadapannya. Kakashi langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia tengadahkan telapak tangannya, meminta kertas yang kemarin ia berikan kepada ketiga anak itu.

"Jadi mana formulir kalian," ucap Kakashi _to the point_.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kertas formulir pemberian Kakashi kemarin dan menyerahkannya pada Kakashi. Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya kepada ketiga anak dihadapannya. Mereka semua terlihat kaku dan kikuk satu sama lain.

"Apa kalian bertiga tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain?" kata Kakashi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kalian sangat kaku, heh?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"I-itu, ka-kami ...," ucap Sakura menggantung karena Naruto memotongnya.

"Kami memang saling mengenal, tapi kami tidak dekat," potong Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kalian harus lebih dekat lagi. Karena kalian akan menjadi tim nantinya," ucap Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ikuti aku!" perintah Kakashi. Ia mulai berjalan menuju bangunan yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada. Mereka akan masuk ke gedung Akademi Ninja Konoha.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan dibelakang Kakashi. Mereka melewati lorong-lorong kelas dan berhenti ketika tiba di salah satu kelas yang akan menjadi tempat mereka dalam menimba ilmu. Kakashi pun langsung membuka pintu dengan cara menggesernya.

'Sreeekk'

Bunyi pintu dibuka mengalihkan perhatian Iruka, guru yang sedang mengajar di akademi. Saat melihat Kakashi yang berdiri di depan pintu, Iruka langsung menuju pintu untuk menemuinya.

"Mereka murid pilihan Tsunade-_sama_," kata Kakashi begitu Iruka sudah ada dihadapannya.

"Aku mengerti. Apa anda yang akan menjadi guru pembimbing mereka nanti?" tanya Iruka.

"Begitulah," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik masker.

"Kalau begitu aku titip mereka. Aku akan menemui Tsunade-_sama_ untuk memberi laporan," ucap kakashi lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kakashi berjalan menjauhi ketiga anak itu dengan Iruka, kemudian dia menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Kemudian Iruka langsung mempersilahkan ketiga murid baru itu untuk masuk ke kelasnya.

"Nah anak-anak, mari masuk!" kata Iruka sambil membawa mereka masuk kelas.

"Anak-anak kita ada tambahan murid baru," ucapnya pada seluruh murid dikelasnya.

"Nah, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu," lanjut Iruka memberi perintah.

Perkenalan dimulai dari Sasuke, kemudian Sakura dan terakhir Naruto.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sasuke dingin dan datar.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Naruto singkat.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian duduk di bangku kosong sebelah sana," titah Iruka sambil menunjuk satu-satunya bangku kosong yang ada di kelas tersebut. Bangku yang cukup panjang sehingga bisa diduduki untuk 3 orang.

Mereka bertiga melangkah menuju bangku yang di maksud. Sasuke yang lebih dulu duduk kemudian diikuti oleh Sakura dan Naruto. Sehingga posisi duduk mereka, Sakura berada di tengah. Naruto dan Sasuke di sebelah kanan dan kiri Sakura.

Setelah mereka duduk, Iruka pun melanjutkan pembelajaran yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Sekilas Sakura menatap ke arah Ino yang duduk di bangku seberang. Dalam hatinya ia berkata, 'Lihat aku Ino, aku pasti akan melampauimu.' Meski ia tak menyimpan dendam pada Ino yang telah mengkhianatinya, tapi raut wajah tak suka terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura.

Ino yang secara kebetulan bertatap muka juga dengan Sakura, hanya tersenyum sinis, seolah berkata, 'Apa kau mampu?' Tapi sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia merasa senang karena Sakura juga bisa masuk akademi, meski ia tidak tahu alasannya, mengapa Sakura bisa masuk akademi. Senyum sinisnya yang ia tujukan kepada Sakura, semata-mata untuk membuat Sakura membencinya agar gadis itu bisa berkembang melampaui kemampuannya.

.

.

.

Di ruang Hokage.

'Poooofffft'

Kakashi tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kerja _Hokage_. Ia mengetuk pintu dan tak lama kemudian ia di persilahkan masuk.

"Bagaimana Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade begitu Kakashi memasuki ruangan _Hokage_. Tsunade harap, ia mendengar berita bagus.

"Yah, mereka semua sudah memutuskan untuk masuk akademi," balas Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya. Ia mengeluarkan kertas formulir yang tadi diberikan oleh ketiga calon muridnya, dan menyerahkannya pada Tsunade.

"Bagus. Latih mereka dengan baik. Karena aku melihat potensi yang luar biasa pada diri mereka," perintah Tsunade.

"Ha'i. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," pamit Kakashi.

"Baiklah," ucap Tsunade memberi ijin.

Kakashi pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, beberapa _Jounin_ sudah terlihat di akademi. Mereka adalah para _Jounin_ terpilih yang akan membantu membimbing para murid akademi. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu ruang kelas. Yaitu ruang kelas tempat Iruka mengajar.

Begitu sampai di depan ruang kelas yang dimaksud, satu-satunya wanita yang ada dalam kelompok _Jounin_ tersebut membuka pintu.

'Sreeek'

Iruka yang sedang mengajar pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat ke arah pintu. Ketika yang dilihat adalah para _Jounin_ yang sudah ia tunggu, ia mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk masuk. Para _Jounin_ kini berdiri di depan kelas, menunggu murid-murid yang akan tergabung bersama mereka dalam sebuah kelompok.

"Nah, anak-anak tolong perhatiannya sebentar!" ucap Iruka meng_interupsi_ para murid yang tengah berbisik-bisik dengan kedatangan para _Jounin_ Konoha.

Para murid akademi pun mulai tenang dan memperhatikan ke depan.

"Di depan kalian sudah ada para _Jounin_ pilihan yang akan membina kalian. Hokage sudah memerintahkanku untuk memilih beberapa anak, yang namanya sudah tertera di gulungan ini," ucap Iruka seraya menunjukkan sebuah gulungan pada anak-anak murid akademi.

"Bagi mereka yang terpilih, akan dilatih dan dibina langsung oleh mereka. Kalian sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawab mereka. Mereka akan menjadi pembimbing sekaligus ketua kelompok di tim kalian. Jadi kalian harus menghormati mereka," lanjutnya panjang lebar, menjelaskan kepada para murid.

Para murid akademi hanya ber'oh'ria dan mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Sebelumnya aku akan memperkenalkan para _Jounin_ yang akan menjadi guru pembimbing bagi mereka yang terpilih," lanjutnya.

Kemudian Iruka mulai memperkenalkan para _Jounin_ dimulai dari yang sebelah kanan.

"Yang ini adalah Kurenai Yuhi," ucapnya sambil mendekati satu-satunya wanita cantik dalam kelompok _Jounin_ tersebut, dan mempersilahkan wanita itu maju ke depan satu langkah. Wanita dengan helaian hitam dan iris mata berwarna merah yang menawan.

"Kemudian yang ini Asuma Sarutobi." Pria berhelai hitam dan mempunyai perawakan yang sedikit seram karena jambang dan jenggotnya itu maju menyamai posisi dengan Kurenai.

"Kemudian Kakashi Hatake." Pria berhelai perak melawan gravitasi dan bermasker serta memiliki mata hitam yang sayu itupun maju menyamai posisinya dengan Kurenai dan Asuma.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Maito Guy." Pria yang paling mencolok dalam kelompok _Jounin_ tersebut menyamai posisi dengan ketiga rekannya. Pria yang mempunyai model rambut seperti mangkok, alis tebal dan model baju ketat yang sangat 'aneh'.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah tau masing-masing nama dari para _Jounin_ di depan. Selanjutnya bagi yang namanya kupanggil harap maju dan berdiri di depan guru pembimbing kalian masing-masing. Mulai besok, kalian sepenuhnya akan berada di bawah pengawasan mereka dan menjalani sesi latihan dengan mereka," lanjut Iruka panjang lebar.

Setelah selesai dengan penjelasannya, Iruka langsung membuka surat gulungan yang ada di tangannya. Surat gulungan khusus pemberian Hokage. Surat gulungan yang berisi nama-nama murid terpilih yang akan dibimbing dan dilatih khusus oleh para _Jounin_ hebat Konoha.

"Kelompok 7 terdiri dari Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian akan tergabung di _Tim Kakashi_." Mereka bertiga maju dan berdiri di depan Kakashi.

Kakashi memang sudah tau sebelumnya kalau dia diberi tanggung jawab untuk memegang tim ini. Karena dia yang diperintah langsung oleh _Hokage_ untuk membawa anak-anak tersebut agar masuk ke akademi. Tim yang terdiri Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan anak dari _Yondaime Kage_. Uchiha Sasuke keturunan terakhir dan satu-satunya yang tersisa di desa dari klan ternama di Konoha. Dan Haruno Sakura _shinobi_ biasa dari klan biasa.

"Kelompok 8 terdiri dari Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata dan Aburame Shino. Kalian akan tergabung di _Tim_ _Kurenai_." Mereka bertiga maju dan berdiri di depan Kurenai.

"Kelompok 9 terdiri dari Rock Lee, Tenten dan Hyuuga Neji. Kalian akan tergabung dalam _Tim Guy_." Mereka bertiga maju dan berdiri di depan Guy.

"Dan yang terakhir, kelompok 10 terdiri dari Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino dan Nara Shikamaru. Kalian akan tergabung di _Tim Asuma_." Mereka maju dan berdiri di depan Asuma. Satu-satunya Jounin yang tersisa dan menunggu kelompoknya.

"Bagi kalian yang belum terpilih, jangan berkecil hati. Masih banyak kesempatan bagi kalian di lain waktu," ucapnya memberi semangat.

Iruka pun menutup gulungan itu, dan berkata kepada para _Jounin_, "Tolong latih dan jaga mereka dengan baik."

"Tentu saja," ucap Kurenai sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi," ucap Kakashi sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kalian bertiga, ayo ikuti aku!" lanjutnya pada timnya yang baru terbentuk.

"Kami juga," ucap Asuma, Kurenai dan Guy bersamaan. Mereka pun membawa kelompoknya bersamanya.

.

.

.

Kakashi membawa mereka ke tempat latihan. Sebelum memulai sesi latihan, Kakashi memerintahkan ketiga muridnya itu untuk memperkenalkan diri, menyebutkan kesukaan, hobi dan cita-cita mereka.

"Baiklah, seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, namaku Kakashi Hatake. Aku bertanggung jawab dalam kelompok 7 untuk meningkatkan kemampuan kalian, sehingga kalian bisa menjadi _shinobi_ yang dapat diandalkan untuk desa. Sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri, menyebut hobi dan kesukaan, yang tidak kalian sukai, serta yang paling penting impian atau cita-cita kalian," ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Dimulai dari kau Naruto," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Aku ya? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, hobiku makan ramen dan yang paling kusukai tentu saja ramen di kedai Ichiraku. Yang paling tidak kusukai adalah menunggu mie ramen instan matang selama 3 menit. Cita-citaku ...," ucapan Naruto terpotong.

"Kau itu, dari tadi hanya ramen saja yang kau bicarakan," potong Kakashi.

"Aku, suatu saat nanti pasti akan menjadi _Hokage_. Aku akan melampaui _Hokage-Hokage_ sebelumnya. Setelah itu aku akan membuat penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanku," lanjut Naruto antusias dan penuh semangat.

"Hmm, impian yang bagus, selanjutnya kau Sasuke," ucapnya seraya menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Keinginanku hanya satu, yaitu membunuh pria itu," ucapnya datar.

Kakashi hanya diam, dan berkata dalam hati, 'Ternyata benar.'

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura menatap Sasuke shock.

"Selanjutnya kau Sakura," lanjut Kakashi memecah keheningan yang beberapa saat terjadi karena perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Aku, aku hanya ingin tumbuh menjadi ninja yang hebat, yang bisa melindungi semua orang yang berharga bagiku. Aku tau akan sulit bagiku berdiri berdampingan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Karena itu aku mohon bimbinganmu sensei," ucapnya seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Aku percaya kau bisa Sakura," ucap Kakashi seraya memberi senyum dibalik maskernya.

"Baiklah kurasa sudah cukup sesi perkenalannya. Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Besok kita akan mulai berlatih. Persiapkan diri kalian dan senjata yang diperlukan bagi seorang ninja. Berkumpullah disini jam 7 pagi," ucapnya panjang lebar memberi penjelasan.

"Apa kalian mengerti?" lanjutnya.

"Ya kami mengerti," ucap Naruto dan Sakura bersemangat.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan satu kata datar yaitu, "Mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Jangan lupa persiapkan senjata kalian. Aku pergi duluan," ucap Kakashi lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

'Pooofftt'

Setelah Kakashi pergi, Naruto merasa malas untuk pulang ke rumah, apalagi hari masih siang. Karena ia akan sendirian lagi dan kesepian lagi. Ia senang bisa merasakan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, tanpa harus dipandang sebelah mata dan dengan tatapan kebencian. Ia pun berinisiatif mengajak Sakura dan Sasuke untuk makan siang bersama di kedai Ichiraku.

"Hei Sakura, Sasuke, kalian lapar tidak?" tanya Naruto pada kedua rekannya.

"Lebih baik kita makan siang dulu di kedai ramen Ichiraku, bagaimana?" bujuk Naruto pada kedua teman kelompoknya.

"Ide bagus Naruto," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Sakura juga merasa malas untuk kembali ke rumah siang-siang begini. Semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya, ia begitu kesepian. Selama ini selalu ada Ino bersamanya sehingga bisa sedikit mengobati rasa kesepiannya. Tapi semenjak kejadian itu, ia kembali merasakan kesepian itu lagi.

Naruto merona melihat senyum Sakura. Baginya, ini pertama kalinya ada seorang gadis yang tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Jawabanmu tidak jelas Sasuke," kata Naruto, seraya mendelik tak suka pada bocah pantat ayam itu. Dan Sasuke hanya membuang muka menanggapinya.

"Kami anggap iya," ucap Sakura.

Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Sakura agar mengikutinya dan Sakura pun refleks menarik tangan Sasuke. Mereka setengah berlari menuju kedai Ichiraku dengan tangan saling menarik rekannya satu sama lain. Ikatan di antara mereka sudah dimulai.

Sasuke POV on

Entah mengapa aku menuruti ajakan mereka. Padahal aku bisa saja berkata tidak. Otakku ingin menjawab tidak, tapi kenapa yang keluar justru jawaban ambiguku? Dan, perasaan apa ini? Rasanya hangat ketika berada di tengah mereka. Rasa yang sama saat keluargaku masih utuh. Aku pandangi Naruto yang sedang menarik tangan Sakura, kemudian aku pandangi gadis manis yang sedang menarikku. Hangat dan lembut, persis seperti tangan _Kaa-san_.

Sasuke POV off

.

.

.

Nasib yang sama yang dimiliki oleh ketiga anak itu, mungkin itulah yang membuat Tsunade menjadikan mereka satu kelompok. Ia mempunyai harapan, agar mereka mampu memahami satu sama lain. Mampu merasakan penderitaan satu sama lain. Mampu menguatkan satu sama lain. Dan menjadi kuat bersama-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Yooo,,,lanjutan fic gaje yang makin gaje akhirnya update juga.

Mind to review?

Arigatou

With Love,

Saita


End file.
